


Hide Me From the World Until I Have to Face It

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hides From His Problems, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Angst, No Chick-flick Moments Sam, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100-500, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: “What are you doing?”Dean smushes his face into Cas’s stomach, his response muffled. “Hiding.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Hide Me From the World Until I Have to Face It

“What are you doing?” Cas asks. 

He had been reading a book, curled up comfortably on the couch when Dean had come running into the room, throwing himself into the angel’s lap without explanation. Cas had, of course, accepted the intrusion without a second thought, only questioning his lover when he had securely wrapped his arms around him. 

Dean smushes his face into Cas’s stomach, his response muffled. “Hiding.”

Cas stares down at the hunter in his arms baffled, book held open carelessly, completely forgotten. He doesn’t get time to say anything as Sam appears from around the corner.

“Dean.” Sam scowls, crossing his arms, unimpressed. 

Cas catches up to what is happening, he might not have the entire story but is filled in enough to contribute. “Dean isn’t here.” He says as straight-faced as possible while holding said hunter in his arms. 

Sam rolls his eyes with a scoff, but his arms drop and his posture softens. “Alright, I’ll go look for him elsewhere. If you see him," Sam continues, playing along. "Tell him he’s not getting out of this conversation that easily though.”

“I will.” Cas dutifully promises, and it elicits a chuckle from the younger hunter, who promptly disappears back in the direction he came. Cas directs his attention to the bundle in his arms, the hunter splayed awkwardly across his lap, tangled between his legs. “What was that all about?” He asks as he shifts a bit, trying to gently maneuver them into a more comfortable position. The book is completely disregarded at this point, tossed onto the coffee table, page left unmarked. 

“Sam’s being a girl,” Dean mumbles, nuzzling against the fabric of the angel’s shirt before pulling back to stare up at him pitifully. 

Cas’s heart melts at the sight and reaches out to thread fingers through his hunter’s hair as a small smile makes its way onto his face. “I’m sure he is,” Cas says gently, scratching at his scalp. “But he is right. You need to talk to him, about whatever it is at some point.”

Dean groans, rolling his eyes and letting his head flop back down against the angel’s stomach. “I thought you were on my side.”

“I am,” Cas reassures “that’s why I letting you hide now with the promise to discuss it later.”

“You suck." 

Cas leans down, pressing a kiss to his hair, messy from where fingers had run their course. He pulls Dean into his lap properly, settling him between his thighs and letting the hunter bury his face in the crook of his neck. He resumes playing with his hair, twirling strands around long fingers. 

“Love you too, Dean.”


End file.
